Man of The House
by SereDareLover4ever
Summary: This story is a Sere/Dare AU, so I hope you like it. Please review, no reviews, no chapters. :
1. Chapter 1

**Man of the House **

16yr old Darien looked at his alarm clock as he woke up, and it read 6:00, 'oh great, another _glorious _day' he thought with sarcasm. He rolled out of his bed and walked over to his closet. He chose a pair of kaki pants, and a tight black shirt, he then went over to his dresser and picked out a pair of black socks, and went and sat down on his bed. He put his socks on and reached under his bed and grabbed his shoes, slipped them on his feet, and went out the door, by the time he was done dressing, it was 6:15.

Darien walked across the hall to a door, he opened it softly, it had green and blue paint all over the walls. He peeked his head in and said "Lita, Ami, time to wake up." softly, but loud enough for them to hear him, and they knew better than to disobey their older brother, So 12yr old Lita, and 7yr old Ami, climbed out of their beds and wiped their eyes, Darien said, "Down stairs, 15min." as he backed out of the room, to allow his sisters to get dressed. "Okay" they said in union, as he backed out fully and closed the door.

Next Darien walked over to another door and opened the door softly, and there were red and orange colors all over the walls, once again he whispered softly, yet loud enough for them to hear "Mina, Rei, time to get up." once again like their sisters they knew better than to disobey, so a 13yr old Mina and an 10yr old Rei crawled out of bed and wiped their eyes. "Down stairs 10min." he stated, "Okay" they said in union. He then backed out of the room and closed the door, and headed down stairs to the Kitchen. By the time Darien made it down to the Kitchen and got everything out to start cooking, it was 6:25.

As Darien began to cook breakfast, Ami walked into the kitchen, in a pale blue sundress, and it was the middle of winter. Darien looked her over and shook his head in amusement "We will fix it after breakfast" he stated, Ami shook her head and sat down at the table, and waited for her breakfast. "What's for breakfast brother?" she asked sweetly. He turned around and asked "Well, what would you like, Ami?". She thought about it for a minuet, and then said "Eggs and Bacon?" she had that every morning, so he already knew what she wanted, and he had it ready. He smiled sweetly and said "Sure thing". He handed her a plate of bacon and eggs, she clapped her hands together and started eating as the other girls walked into the kitchen.

Lita was wearing a pair of blue jeans, with a green sweater on. Mina was wearing a orange sailor suit (A/N: Like she wears as Sailor Venus ) Darien looked her over, mouth wide, he covered up Ami's ears and said "(insert curse word here) NO!!" he almost yelled. "Sit down and eat and we will fix this, like Ami, after breakfast and I will drive you to school." he stated as she sat down at the table with Lita and Ami. Then Rei walked in and was wearing an outfit similar to Lita, except she had a red sweater on instead of a green one. Darien sat all of the plates in front of them and said "Eat up" they all nodded their heads and dug in. When they were done Darien picked up the dishes and began to wash them in the sink.

The bus drove up and Darien sad "Time to go, good by girls." He gave them a hug and a kiss on the head. Rei grabbed her red scarf and Lita grabbed her green one, they both grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door. He turned around and said to Mina "Now, for you, go put on a pair of blue jeans and an orange sweatshirt, and meet me in the car." he didn't even wait for a response, he grabbed Ami's hand and took her up to her room.

Mina did as she was told, even though she didn't like it very much, she grabbed her orange scarf and backpack and went out to the car and sat in the passenger seat, to wait for Darien. Darien went into Ami and Lita's room and went strait to the closet, he grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a light blue sweater, "Okay, put this on" she nodded her head and he went and waited outside the room. Ami appeared minuets later with her new cloths on, Darien grabbed her hand and lead her down stairs, and put on her light blue scarf and matching hat, and put her backpack on her, and out the door they went.

The drive to school was silent, Darien decided to take Mina to school first, on account that the elementary was more lenient on tardiness than the Jr. high and High School was, and they were most defiantly going to be late, well he was, 'oh well' he thought 'its not the first and defiantly won't be the last time I'm late.'

They arrived at Mina's school, she jumped out of the car and ran into the building trying not to be late for home room. Darien drove down to Ami's school, she gave Darien a kiss on the cheek and jumped out of the car, but before she closed the door, she said "I love you daddy" 'DADDY?!?!?!' Darien thought, but before he could correct her she was already in the building. "Oh well, I will let it slide" he said out loud to himself as he drove off to his school, which was a good 15min.away from the Jr. High and elementary part of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Man of The House**

Darien walked into the highschool building, went straight to the office to get his tardy slip, because by now it was already 8:07. He walked into the office and went up to the principal, before he could say anything, "Darien, you have been late every day this week." she said as she shook her head and took out a slip of paper, and jotted Darien's name down on it and marked the box labeled '_Tardy'_, and handed him the paper. "Darien" the principal said before he could leave the office, "that is your 10th tardy this semester, I'm afraid I will have to speak with your mother." Darien froze 'My mother?!' he turned around, now facing the principal and said "She is away on business" well that wasn't a total lie. "Your father?" she asked "He is away on business as well". She looked a bit skeptical but she nodded and said "Very well, I will talk to one of them when they return." He nodded his head, and went off to class. 'Woah, that was too close' he thought.

As Darien walked into his class, he noticed there were, what he assumed to be, two new students, standing at the front of the classroom. He didn't pay them much attention, all he noticed was that one of them was a gilr, and the other, a boy. He walked to his seat, at the front of the classroom. Just as he sat down the teacher walked into the room and said "Class, attention please." everybody's head flew up except Darien's, he was still looking down at his desk, as he usually did. Darien wasn't a very outgoing person, in fact, both desks on either side of him were empty.

The boy, the teacher introduced as Andrew, came and took a seat on his left, and the girl, who had been introduced as Serena, walked up to him. She just stood there for a moment, then she spoke in a quite, shy voice "May I, sit here?" she asked. That was the mos angelic voice he had ever heard. he looked up, and met her crystal blue eyes, that had a hint of nervousness, or fear, he couldn't really tell which one. All he could do was nod my head, she smiled, the sweetest smile I had ever seen, It made my heart melt, she took her seat, and payed close attention to the teacher for the rest of the class period, but the only thing I could keep my mind on was that angelic voice and smile.

**Lunch**

Darien sat by himself, as usual, and was picking around at his food, when the new kid, Andrew, came up and sat down at the table, but Darien didn't pay him any attention. Then that same angelic voice said "Excuse his rudeness, may we sit here?" she asked. Once again he looked up into those crystal blue eyes, and all he could do was nod his head, she smiled again, and sat down next to Andrew. They all just sat there looking at their food, an awkward silence filled the air, they could all feel it, so Serena, after a little "inspiration" from Andrew, started up a conversation, "I'm Serena" she stated simply. "Darien" is all he offerd. "Nice to meet you Darien" Serena said in her sweetest voice.

**After School**

Serena waited by the steps that lead into school, she scoaped the parking lot, trying to find Andrew, she couldn's seem to find him anywhere, so she kept looking, then she saw him, Darien, leaning up against his car, and she still couldn't find Andrew anywhere, so she decided to go up and talk to him. She started walking twards him, and about half way there , a bouncy entergetic girl, runs up and wraps her arms around his waist, the girl was very pretty, she had blond hair like Serena, and she was wearing a orange scarf, she had peircing blue eyes. Serena stopped cold in her tracks 'How could I think that a guy like _him_ did **not** have a girlfriend?', 'and why do i _care_ that he has a girlfriend?' she asked herself as she turned and walked back twards Andrew, who had just come out of the school. "What took you so long?" she asked, "I had to get a girl's number, what else?", she laughed, and he put his arm around her sholder. Just then Darien looked up to see Andrew with his arm around her 'She transfered here with her boyfriend?' he asked himself. 'oh well.' he sighed inwardly. "Come on, Mina, lets go home" he said to the entergetic girl at his side. "We still have to pick up Rei, Lita, and Ami", she nodded and climbed into the car, and they drove off.

**Darien's house**

All five of them walked in the door, one after another, "I want **ALL** of your homework done by the time I get home, do you understand me?" they all sighed and nodded. "Where are you going Darien?" Ami asked. "I'm going to study with some of my friends," he lied "I will be back by 11, Lita, your in charge." she nodded. "LITA?!?" mina whined, "But I'm the oldest", "Yes," Darien sighed "and your the most irresponsible, also" she huffed, and crossed her arms, and sunk down into a chair. Darien laughed, then he grabbed his scarf and headed out the door.

**At the Arcade**

Darien ran through the doors, into the arcade, "Mike, I am so sorry I'm late," he akpoligized "I had to take the girls home first." he explainde. Mike nodded and threw him his apron.

**3 hours later**

It was about seven 'oclock, closing time. "I will close up here, you go on" mike said, Darien nodded, and headed out the door. Darien ran down the street to where he parked his car, jumped in and sped off. About 15min later he arrived at his destination, a very fancy restraunt, he got out of the car and ran inside. "Sorry I'm late" he said to no one inparticular, and ran back to the kitchen, put on an apron, and grabbed his, busboy box, and headed out into the restraunt.

**4 hours later**

He rushed out of the restraunt, down to his car, climed in and drove off. in about 5min, he reached his destination, home. He walked up the steps, and into the house, he got some dinner, looked at the girl's homework, and when upstairs, to put on his pajamas.

As soon as he got into his pajamas, he went into Lita and Rei's room, went over, and checked on them and tucked them in better, and kissed them both on the top of their heads. He then, went into Mina and Ami's room, and repeated the task. He went into his room and collasped on his bed, got under the covers, and went to sleep.


End file.
